Yeh'mon
Yeh'mon is a Forest Troll hunter from the Amani trabe, with a savage, bloodthirsty streak. This makes him a perfect member of Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers Appearance Compared to the sleek, lithe Jungle Trolls of the Horde, Yeh'mon, like the rest of his trabe, is a massive, heavily muscled and almost bestial individual. While not too much taller then the average Jungle Troll, he is a lot broader and far more heavily muscled. His skin is a dull green colour, while his hair is a fiery red. he has small yellow eyes, and rather massive tusks. His body is covered in what at first appears to be a layer of short hair but is, in fact, a fine coating of moss. His armour is somewhat colourful, but is obstinately designed to allow him to blend into the forests of his homeland. The value of this camouflage is somewhat dubious, however, as he usually fights alongside the rest of his team in open arenas. Personality Yeh'mon is a savage, brutal and bloodthirsty individual. He enjoys fighting not for the exhilaration or excitement of it, but rather for the chance to inflict pain upon his opponents. To his mind, the thrill is less in winning as it is in defeating his opponent and watching them suffer. He especially enjoys unleashing Cruncher on unsuspecting foes, few of whom seem to be ready to deal with a massive armoured battle bear. On occasion, when he knows he has his foe truly outclassed, he has been known to let Cruncher lose, then stand back and laugh. While he doesn't directly serve the Amani tribe, Yeh'mon still follows their beliefs and practices. He engages in cannibalism where possible (although not in the arenas, as the rules do strictly forbid it) and likes to collect "trophies" in the form of parts of his fallen foes. He tends to despise all races that aren't Forest Trolls, specifically Blood Elves (traditional enemies), Orcs (for their failing the Forest Trolls and leaving them to suffer the consequences during the second war) and other Trolls (for, well... not being part of the Amani tribe). In the arenas, he will be especially brutal towards members of those races. History Born in the aftermath of the second war, Yeh'mon saw first hand the fragmentation of the Forest Troll trabes, as well as the retaliation his people - and the Amani Tribe in specific - suffered at the hands of the victorious High Elves. As he grew, he gained a desire to avenge his people's defeats and destroy not only those who had caused their downfall, but their so-called allies who had lead them to this point. He trained as a hunter, eager to strike out against the hated Elves. Hearing rumours of the destruction of the Elven kingdom at the hands of a new invading army, he saw this as his chance. Leading a small expeditionary force, Yeh'mon set out to find exactly what hand happened to the Elves. Instead, he found the land was overrun with armies of the living dead, a force that he was not prepared to deal with. His patrol was wiped out bu the Scourge's force, only Yeh'mon escaping on Cruncher's back. Cut off from Zul'Aman by the undead armies and not willing to side with any other Forest Trolls (Traitors that they were), Yeh'mon lay low, skirting the fringes of civilization in Lordaeron. When the opportunity presented himself, he would attack outlying communities or caravans, take what he needed and then escape, rarely leaving any witnesses. The few who saw him assumed he was a member of the Witherbark or Vilebranch tribes that still remained in Lordaeron. However, despite his best efforts, he managed to garner some attention; an individual known only as Uncle Bob tracked him down and contacted him with the idea offering the Troll a place on an arena team. While at first Yeh'mon dismissed his offer, he began to change his mind when faced with the prospect of violence and carnage. He agreed to the offer, joining Uncle Bob's team. Cruncher Yeh'mon's partner is a specially-trained Battle Bear that he has named Cruncher. A ferocious beast, he to whip it into a frenzy of fury before unleashing it on hs foes in a flurry of claws and fangs. That Cruncher is naturally a surly and ferocious beast only helps matters, making the bear that much more of an effective weapon. As an added bonus, Yeh'mon can also ride Cruncher as a mount. category:Characters category:Forest Troll category:Neutral category:Hunter category:Uncle Bob's Axe Murderers category:Articles by Darthfish